As a material for a next-generation power semiconductor device, SiC (silicon carbide) has been expected. SiC has superior physical properties such as a bandgap of about three times, breakdown voltage strength of about 10 times and thermal conductivity of about three times as much as those of Si (silicon). By utilizing these physical properties, a power semiconductor device with low loss, which can be operated at a high temperature, can be realized.
It has been required to suppress thermal destruction, which may be caused by heating of an SiC power device.